


Ease The Pain

by Venomous___Venom



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Dom/sub Play, Fights, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Symbiotic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomous___Venom/pseuds/Venomous___Venom
Summary: If your life was normal, you wouldn't be hanging with a symbiote that latch on to you like it was hungry and dying. But turns out it's not all that bad, having the Carnage symbiote mind you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here, lemme know if you liked it so far!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> P.S. I'm making it M/M because of none being M/M to my understanding and that I'm trans so I can feel comfortable.

…..Before It Began….

In the beginning, it was nice. Doing anything to get money to pay off rent, hang out with friends, chat the night away, have a cup of coffee early in the morning. You know, the usual. You practically sound like the average guy in any city - But this is the city that never sleep at night. You were born and raised in the Big Apple, so your accent sometimes come strong when angry, drunk, or making fun of it. You knew some science, bit of math, mostly writing, hell you even completed a college essay under 10 minutes before revising it and sending it to your teacher back in 10th grade high school. And during high school, you met Eddie Brock, who also took writing seriously but greater at writing down reports or other writing stuff that accounts to reporting.

Then College happened. You were giddy to get there and see what happens with your life, that is where you met Peter Parker. Heard about him in high school but you were about a year ahead so you didn’t really pay attention to him. As for Eddie, he moved away. Never mentioned leaving or anything. After one year of college you dropped out, suddenly not interested in it anymore. And after a while, Peter wouldn’t call late at night as well to chat...

“Hey, (Y/N)!” A voice shouted at you as you snapped out of your day dream, “ Wha- What’s happenin’?” You asked, it was Peter, he would always do that so he could hear your New York accent. You sighed, then a Daily Bugle newspaper was slapped down in front of you, “ Is that it? Just a pic of Spider-Man doin’ his job!” You jokingly yelled, “ I know but remember that guy you were talking about? Eddie Brock or something?” Your eyes snap to whichever margin his watermark was on, “ Well son of a gun, he really is back, huh?” You huffed in excitement. Daily Bugle, here we come!

….Time Skip….

You huffed hard that your nostrils hurt. “ Calm down, I bet he’ll remember you! Heck your tall and easily stand out with all that black clothing you have!” Peter joked, “Hey! It’s still fashion!” You jokingly defended yourself. The doors swung open leading to the Daily Bugle, stepping out onto the sidewalk was a taller blonde guy, blue eyes and somewhat developed muscle definition. You rolled your eyes over to Peter, who looked happy then dragged you over to him, “ Hey - uh, Pete, I don’t think thats hi -” “Oh, hey (Y/N)! Long time no see!” Crap, “Eddie is it really you?” You asked, keeping a calm look on your face, ready to yell at him, “I see you have a friend here as well,” “Er - yeah...Yeah! His name is Peter Parker! A nerd at the heart!” Giving Peter a light punch on the arm. You continued to introduce Peter to Eddie and vice versa. Friends already, things are hitting off nicely done, then Peter had to leave, saying that his aunt needs help with dinner. You sighed, looking back at Eddie, “I know, I know. I left without saying anything, but my folks just said we were leaving and didn't have enough time to call or stop by… I’m sorry (Y/N)...” He pleaded, using puppy dog eyes to make you give in, “I forgive you-” A sigh of relief was heard, but you decided it was enough, “Let’s go ahead and catch up, Brock..."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

….After A While….

After a few drinks, Eddie was clumsy. “Despite how you look, I thought you would’ve stayed a bit sober due to your size!” You chuckled out, “Oh, my size? Wait til ya’ see my other ‘size’!” You blushed crazily, lucky for you, he was ordering and slamming drinks down. You sighed, deciding that was enough for you. You motioned Eddie to follow as you paid for the drinks, he was laughing at nothing then began to dirty talk you. A huge blush was plastered on your face but it was REALLY hard to control your urges since this was practically your crush from high school and how vulnerable he is right now. You two walked down the street until you both reached your apartment. Before you made it to the first flight of stairs, Eddie went limp in your arms, making it frustrating to pull him up the second flight. Once at your door, you released a breath that you held onto then letting it go as you unlocked the door and stumble into the small living room and set Eddie on the couch. You closed and locked the door, to provide some protection from robbers and burglars. You passed by the sleeping man but two hands shot out and pulled you towards Eddie. Of course, you yelped but forgotten about it since it was your time to take in his scent - totally not a creep - to adore his cuteness. He was practically a giant teddy bear that is buffed up and here you are, a man who might finally confess to this cutie soon. Taking this as a chance, since Eddie is drunk - and - passed out, you peck him on the lips, then quickly pulling away and manage to get out of his grasp. He groaned of course, but it was worth it...

….Time Skip to Morning….

Apparently Eddie has been back in New York for about 4 - 5 months before he cross paths with you. You sighed, his reports and journalism got him a good spot on the Daily Bugle. Eddie has woken up due to the smell of coffee and said he needed to get to work, you waved him and said that you needed to get going too. You helped him find his things, make sure your apartment was clean and walked out with Eddie to lock it up until you get back home….Hopefully before 4 am. Money was coming in - slowly - but a certain cat burglar offered to split 50/50 with you….

….Time Skip to about 10 pm….

Innocent? Faaaaar from the truth. You sometimes make a living stealing and selling it, like selling a guy’s antique pocket watch for about $100, hell you even beat the crap out of a other dude who stole from you but you showed him what belongs to you defiantly. But this, Black Cat, needing help due to you steal things too, blew your mind. It was a necklace that belonged to some rich recent widow that took all the poor guys grand. It was glammered with pearls and jade, it that was real. But money was money. You were all black, taking a knife with you just in case. Then leaving the complex quietly….

“Okay, I’m here…” You said over the phone until you noticed a slim black figure stepped towards you, “My my~ You're more handsome than on paper big boy~” You gulped at her flirtatious comment, “Sorry, seeing someone currently…” You honestly told her. She fake pouted but covered it up, “ Well, I am looking forward to meet someone if we screw up, big boi~” She purred as she walked passed by. I sighed, but trotted to a bush to get closer to the mansion. Then sprinting it the rest of the way, pushing yourself close to the wall, and climbed up onto the ledge above you. This is gonna take a while to find a way in and find the prize….

….Time Skip….

As Black Cat stepped into the Room, a web was shot out, scaring both you and Black Cat. Spider - Man, luckily you had a mask over your face. But he was all black, “Hey there Spidey~ Miss your kitten?” She purred. “Hmmm, no because you’re stealing something valuable from this poor woman though…” Black Cat moved out of the way before webbing was shot at her and at you. You manage to dodge the fire but a web was attached to your foot and were immediately upside down and bounded when he shot his webbing around you, letting Black Cat and the prize get away. “Okay buddy, let's see who you are…” He unmasked you, your eyes holding a burning glare at him. He was silent until picking you up…

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The cell. First dropped at the police station and were condemned of 5 years in prison due to your history of fighting, nearly beating a guy to death, and stealing. Then a few hours later, your cell door opened, then shouting was heard. You groaned, “Keep it down, will ya’!?” You yelled at your inmate. Not realizing it was Eddie, “...Fuuuuuuck…” You laid back down, “How’d you get in here?” He asked, “ Well my history is filled with fights, almost killing a guy and stealing....You?” “Tried to kill Spider-Man along with bystanders and slowly missing my other half…” ‘Other half…?’ You thought to yourself….

After a week gone by, you made it easy by preoccupied by the rusted bars and close as possible to the small opening while Eddie was working out, push ups to pull ups. As night began to show up, it got dark less than a minute until goo wrapped around Eddie, “Yes! My other, We’re back together!” Then, he gone through the wall, what you didn’t know was that something crawled on to you….

“AAAGHHHHHHHH!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At first stinging was all over your back like a cat scratch it really bad but then, a strange feeling wrapped you. All sleek and power driven....

“I AM CARNAGE! HEHEHAHAH!” A distorted voice roared out from your throat. 'What is this?' You thought, 'But, it feels nice and safe....' Then after that thought, you leaped out of the opening. As you were falling down, tendrils hooked on to a nearby building. It swung you up and you finally got to see yourself; Sleeked blackness, fierce claws on where your fingers supposed to be, and your face...Two giant white eyes stared back at you with a yellow glowing sharp grin. Then red iridescent colors reflected on your head and body. ' Keep host safe . . . ' A voice said, "What?" Your crackly voice questioned, ' Bad wound on back, didn't mean for fraternal to hurt . . . ' You turned your head to the side where noise was bustling, ' Not ready to stresss , want to relaxxxx . . .' "I see...If we do go ahead and make a appearance, we'll have to stay low so the police won't leave us..." Your eyes narrowed as your mouth became a thin line of the yellow. Then making way to Peters house....

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally got back on here, and updated this work! I might make a other story but ehhhh. And I haven't watch the Venom movie yet so mo spoilers!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, might update this weekend!


End file.
